


Start Again

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [34]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: After dancing around your feelings, you and John finally go for it.





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: Start Again by Ryan Dolan
> 
> Another commission fic.

 

Calm evenings are few and far between. There's rarely time between cases where you can just sit and rest. So when John comes through the door of the motel room and shrugs out of his trench coat, you give him a look of surprise. 

“Are we staying put?” you ask.

John nods, sucking on the end of a mostly finished cigarette. “Aye,” he says. He kicks out of his shoes and flops down on the bed next to you. “We got a few days to spare and am in no rush to get back in the car again. I say we hunker down for a few days.”

“No arguments here,” you say, flipping through the TV channels. You always have to drive and you’re not looking forward to yet another road trip. “It's been a while since we've done this. Just, hanging out, I mean.”

“I'm looking forward to an evening with my favorite bloke.” John shoots you a grin.

You try not to blush, though it’s difficult. Your relationship with John is in that strange in-between stage. Not “just friends” yet not quite more than that. You know how he feels about you, and he clearly knows how you feel about him. Neither of you has made a move yet, however. You’ve been through a lot in your life and it’s hard for you to take that final step. 

“Sounds good to me,” you say, avoiding his intense gaze. 

You find a movie that looks interesting and let it play as you drag the comforter up and over the two of you. It's rare to have such quiet intimate moments with John. He slides his arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close. You bask in his company, enjoying the comfortable silence as you watch the movie, even though your heart is racing. It’s the closest you two have ever been. The oddly domestic scene is short-lived. 

Not long after he's settled, and you've started to get into the movie, John grabs the remote from you and starts to flip through the channels.

“Hey! I was watching that,” you say, glaring at him.

“Too bad, my turn to see what's on the telly.”

“No, because then you're just going to put on a football game and I'm not in the mood for sports.” You try to grab the remote but he pulls it away. 

“Too bad,” John says. 

You try again and again you miss. “Don't ruin a nice evening by being a dick,” you say. “Just give me the remote. I'll at least try to find something we can both watch.”

“What are you gonna do if I don't?” John teases. 

Narrowing your eyes at the challenge in his tone, you say, “Watch it, Constantine. I'm stronger than you. Don't make me force you to give it back.”

“Oh, is that so, mate?” John smirks. “I'd like to see you bloody try.”

It's quiet for a moment before you throw caution into the wind and pounce on him. John makes a noise of surprise and tries to roll away. The two of you end up wrestling for control, nearly avoiding rolling off the bed.

John squirms under you, trying desperately to keep the remote out of reach, while you struggle to take it back. Suddenly, his hand drops down and out of sight as he rolls onto his stomach. Instinctively, you follow and finally wrap your hand around it.

To your surprise, John lets out a throaty moan and you instantly freeze. Your brain catches up and you realize you have John hunched beneath you, ass pressed to your lap, with your hand between his legs. And definitely  _ not  _ grabbing the remote. The outline of his cock is rock hard against your palm. 

John's cheeks are red, his mouth slightly open as he pants. He twists his upper body to look back at you, mouth twitching into an amused smirk. He cocks an eyebrow.

“Er...I don't think I have the remote,” you mumble.

John holds up the device. “You most certainly don't.”

Embarrassed, you quickly let go and draw away to give John space. He rolls over onto his back, still smirking. He hands you the remote. 

“You win.”

You start to laugh and John quickly joins in until you're both in hysterics. Dropping onto the bed next to him, you try to catch your breath. 

“Sorry about that,” you say.

John tucks his hands behind his head and stretches. “No complaints from me, mate.” 

Blushing uncontrollably, you avert your eyes from his obvious arousal, focusing on the TV once more. John seems disappointed but gives you space. Though he doesn't cuddle up to you again.

Eventually, the adrenaline wears off and you find yourself growing tired. You doze off not long after.

Sometime later, you find yourself slowly coming to consciousness, almost annoyingly so. You hate waking up in the middle of the night, though this time you’re not entirely sure why you are awake. The TV and lights are off, leaving the room dark, say for the dim streetlamp outside.

As you lay still, trying to will yourself back to sleep, you hear John shifting and rustling next to you. You've shared a bed before, but he rarely moves once he's asleep. You turn your head to look at him and are greeted by a wonderful sight.

John lays on his back naked, say for his boxers shoved down around his thighs. One hand rests behind his head while the other fists his cock, jerking himself off with quick strokes.

Your mind goes blank and you find yourself holding your breath, not wanting him to realize you're awake. You know you should look away but you can't. His cock is long and thick, swollen from his hurried movements. Your mouth runs dry and you can't help but wonder how he feels, how he tastes. 

John's eyes are closed, his top teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tries to be quiet. Your eyes drift down to his moving hand, watching how he pleasures himself and filing it away for future use. 

It's a beautifully erotic sight that makes your own cock twitch with interest. As discreetly as you can, you palm yourself through your pants to try to find some relief. 

It would be so easy to join him. You want to, but there's still that layer of self-doubt that stops you.

Suddenly, John's eyes open and he rolls his head to the side to meet your gaze. “Like what you see, mate?” he asks, breathlessly.

“I…” The sultry way he smirks and his complete lack of modesty is your undoing. “Yes.”

John moans softly, hips twitching upward to meet his own hand. “What are you gonna do about it?”

If your brain was functioning, you'd come up with a witty response but all you can say is, “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me, love,” John begs. “Like you did earlier.”

You gain control of your limbs and roll over, lining up along John's side. Emboldened by his needy tone, you knock his hand away and grasp his cock. John's hips jerk in surprise and he hungrily pulls you into a kiss.

His lips are dry and you swipe your tongue across them to wet them. John moans, stroking your tongue with his own before pushing it into your mouth.

You've wanted to kiss John for so long and now that you are, you don't know why you waited for so long. Heat envelopes your body as you jerk him off between sloppy kisses. 

“Bloody hell am I glad this is finally happening,” John pants, nipping at your lips. “Harder.”

You do as he commands, kissing your way down his cheek and to his neck. Your own erection is forgotten, too enthralled by the warlock sharing your bed. John pulls back, cupping the back of your head to make you look him in the eye. 

His cock fits perfectly into your hand and when you add a twist at the end of your stroke, he moans louder than before. The next second, his cock grows impossibly hard before he's spilling his seed all over your hand, hips still moving along with you. Eventually, you both stop and you let him go to wipe your hand on the sheets.

“About bloody time,” John pants. “Always liked the look of your hands.”

The throbbing in your pants reminds you of your own arousal. “John,” you whimper. “Touch me? I'm so hard...”

“I'll do more than that, mate.” John pushes you onto your back, fumbling with the drawstring of your pants before shoving his hand in. “Can I suck you off?”

“I'm not gonna stop you.”

John moves lightning fast, slithering down your body and disappearing under the blanket. You feel rather than see his mouth close around your cock. With a throaty moan, you thrust up into the warmth, burying yourself down his throat.

He grunts and moans around you, moving up and down your shaft eagerly. You need to see him so you shove the blanket out of the way. John's eyes are closed, blond hair in disarray as he loses himself in the taste of you.

You run your hands through the strands, tugging excitedly. The image of John with his mouth stretched around your cock. He pulls off with a gasp, blue eyes fluttering open and fixate you with a smoldering stare. 

He jerks you off, while his mouth drops to your thigh, sucking greedily. You know there will be a mark when he's done and the thought thrills you. His mouth is back around your cock and you melt into the mattress, a babbling mess of sweat and emotion.

“ _ Fuck _ , John! Your mouth is so  _ good _ . More, please, more!”

John grunts in response, doubling his effort as you yank on his hair. Your hips are thrusting up on their own, burying yourself as far into John's mouth as you can. He sucks particularly hard and then you're coming, jerking wildly along his tongue.

John swallows around you, humming with approval as you go limp beneath him. He pulls off you, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. As he leans over you, you pull him down into a hasty kiss, not caring that you can taste yourself on him.

“This means we're done dancing around each other?” he asks between kisses.

You chuckle, giving him a final peck before resting your forehead against his. “I'm scared,” you admit.

John sighs and stretches his body along yours. “Me too,” he says. “But that makes it more exciting, don't you think?”

You laugh, pulling him into another kiss as he drags the blankets up around you both. “Definitely.”


End file.
